Green Cloaked Brunette in Ponytail
by crystallized cherry
Summary: 4 fragmen untuk 4 kisah tentang Gadis Berjubah Hijau, Berambut Cokelat yang terikat dalam satu bentuk ekor kuda. / a Sasha-centric fic / kumpulan ficlet; Marco/Sasha, Connie/Sasha, Samuel/Sasha, Jean/Sasha / canon /


**.**

* * *

**Green Cloaked Brunette in Ponytail**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik __Hajime Isayama__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Sasha Braus [Marco/Sasha; Connie/Sasha; Samuel/Sasha, Jean/Sasha], K+, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, january 20th, 2014

**.**

"_4 fragmen untuk 4 kisah tentang Gadis Berjubah Hijau, Berambut Cokelat yang terikat dalam satu bentuk ekor kuda."_

* * *

_(__**m**__arco/__**s**__asha: a load of anxiety. canon; settings are based on episode 10.)_

"Dia memang tidak bisa dihentikan, rasa takut sepertinya sudah memakan lebih dari separuh hatinya," Marco berjalan menghampiri, kemudian mendudukkan diri di anak tangga yang lebih rendah dari tempat Sasha duduk.

Sasha tidak bergerak. Satu kata pun tidak dia ucapkan bahkan ketika dia sadar bahwa Marco memandanginya dengan niat untuk menghibur dirinya. Marco menunduk sedikit, memperjelas penglihatannya akan apa yang disembunyikan di samping Sasha.

... Sewadah besar roti yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Tadi kau berteriak karena kelaparan, ternyata kau punya roti itu. Kenapa tidak kau makan?" Marco bertanya dengan hati-hati, suaranya lembut.

Sasha meringis, desis samar terdengar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya digigit hingga kemerahan, dan semuanya diperhatikan oleh Marco dengan jelas, tanpa terlewat sesaat pun. Kemudian Marco pun mengerti. Dia terlalu peka untuk tidak memahami.

"Kau sebenarnya berteriak karena ketakutan—dan bukan kelaparan, ya, 'kan, Sasha?" Marco memastikan. Kalau ternyata Sasha kelaparan, mengapa dia tidak menghabiskan rotinya saja ketimbang berteriak di hadapan dirinya dan Dazz?

Kadang, ada orang-orang yang tak mampu mengatakan kesedihan, kecemasan dan ketakutan berlebihnya dengan jelas—dan berujung pada mengekspresikannya dengan jalan yang kurang tepat. Yang kurang bisa dipahami oleh sekeliling kecuali ada yang bisa melihatnya dengan jeli.

Sasha akhirnya menoleh pada Marco. Tangisnya telah terjadi, matanya melelehkan cairan bening, setetes demi setetes—namun pasti. "Aku ... takut ..."

Marco menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun, dalam dialog ini, dia adalah pihak laki-laki yang tak boleh terlihat lemah, atau kalau tidak, dia hanya akan memberatkan Sasha. Jika dia membagi rasa takutnya, tak mustahil jika Sasha ikut terbawa dan lantas kemudian tambah frustasi, ya, 'kan?

"Semua orang juga takut," Marco mencoba bijaksana. "Tapi ... tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ketakutan itu hanya akan memberatkan dirimu sendiri? Kalau kau takut mati karena serangan ini ... aku mengerti itu. Tetapi, bukankah lebih terhormat jika kau mati ketika menunjukkan keberanianmu pada orang-orang daripada mati sebagai pengecut?"

Sasha terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, heran sekaligus terhenyak.

Marco berdiri, diambilnya sepotong roti yang paling besar dari wadah di samping Sasha. Lantas dia berjongkok di depan gadis itu, menyuapkan roti tersebut. "Makanlah dan ayo bertarung lagi. Demi umat manusia."

Sasha tak punya pilihan. Dia pun mulai menggigit roti itu, memakannya perlahan ketika Marco telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Te-terima kasih ..."

"Ayo kita cari Connie, Jean dan yang lain," ajak Marco, mulai berjalan untuk menyemangati Sasha.

"Hu-um!" Sasha mengangguk cepat, lekas-lekas dia habiskan roti di tangannya.

Kemudian, ketika Marco telah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan, Sasha berlari mendekati, menepuk bahunya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Marco," dia tersenyum simpul, namun tetap terlihat manis. Akhirnya.

"Y-ya. Jangan pikirkan itu."

Pipi Marco panas.

* * *

_(__**c**__onnie/__**s**__asha: undercurrent of contentment. canon; settings are based on episode 8.)_

"Katanya kau mau memukul bokongku ..."

Connie mengelus keningnya sambil menggeleng-geleng, terlalu heran dengan rekannya yang begitu polos ini. Sasha menagih hukuman yang diocehkan dirinya sewaktu di menara penyimpanan tadi? Heh, yang benar saja. Apa gadis itu tidak bisa membedakan candaan dan keseriusan?

"Connie?" panggil Sasha, mendekati punggung Connie. "Kau boleh memukulku sekarang ... tadi itu aku bodoh sekali, aku hampir menyerah pada titan ... aku tidak berguna, aku lemah. Pukul aku sekarang. Hukum aku ..."

Connie berdecak, kemudian membalikkan badannya. Kembali lagi dia menggelengkan kepala sambil menghembuskan nafas yang panjang. Wajah Sasha kali ini ... super polos dan mungkin bagi orang yang tidak sabar, ekspresi itu minta digampar. Alias, minta ditonjok. Atau, bagi orang-orang yang gemas, akan mencubiti wajah itu sampai puas dan hingga Sasha pingsan.

Untunglah, Connie bukan dari kedua golongan tersebut.

"Kau ini aneh."

"Iya, aneh," Sasha mengangguk cepat, matanya berair—kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, seperti minta dikasihani. "Makanya hampir menyerah pada titan."

Dia mengulangi kalimat itu lagi. Connie lelah.

"Padahal kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku harus terus berjuang dan semangat. Lalu ... aku tidak boleh menyerah. Maaf—"

"Yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku," Connie menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Sasha. Oh, di saat-saat seperti inilah dia berharap dia lebih tinggi daripada Sasha. "Kau tidak lihat bahwa tadi aku juga gagal membunuh titan itu? Kalau Annie tidak menolongku, aku juga habis."

Sasha melupakan satu hal; bahwa ternyata Connie juga ... tadi sempat terpojok oleh titan yang gagal dihabisinya. Ah, Sasha terlalu sibuk menyesali dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa ... kau minta maaf?"

Connie memejamkan mata, menarik mundur tangannya dari rambut Sasha. Kemudian dia menatap ke arah lain, tak mau Sasha benar-benar melihat seluruh wajahnya.

"Harusnya tadi aku melindungimu, membunuhkan titan itu untukmu. Tapi ... aku juga gagal karena disudutkan."

Sasha diam, kemudian menunduk.

"Maaf," Connie mengulangi.

"Tidak perlu," Sasha berjalan maju, sekarang dia berdiri tepat di samping Connie. Tatapan matanya dilayangkan jauh ke depan, menuju horison yang telah hampir ditelan kegelapan—cahaya jingga senja mulai meredup.

Connie merasa ... ini bukan Sasha yang biasanya. Dia telah banyak mengenal Sasha, bertahun-tahun latihan dihabiskan bersama gadis itu, bagaimana tidak? Jika gadis itu diam seperti ini, pasti masih ada rasa negatif yang mengganjali benaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal begitu! Toh, sekarang kita sama-sama selamat, 'kan? Harusnya kita senang karena kita masih bisa berjuang dan bertarung!" nada bicara Sasha tiba-tiba membelok, berubah. "Ayo, tersenyumlah!" dia menepuk bahu Connie berkali-kali, sebelum pergi menjauh. Sempat dia memperlihatkan senyumnya ketika Connie menoleh dengan heran.

Dan ketika ujung-ujung jari mereka sempat bersentuhan sesaat sebelum Sasha berlalu, Connie merasa ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

* * *

_(__**s**__amuel/__**s**__asha: wings of shelter. canon; settings are based on episode 4)_

Sasha melewati beberapa tempat tidur di bangsal itu, bau obat-obat herbal yang menusuk tak dia hiraukan—padahal fakta sesungguhnya dia sungguh tak suka itu. Beberapa pasang mata yang mengikuti dirinya juga tak dia pedulikan, matanya terus terarah lurus ke tempat tidur yang berada di paling sudut.

"Sasha?"

Orang yang bermaksud dikunjunginya menyebut namanya duluan sebelum sempat dia panggil. Sasha mencoba tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" dia menaruh sebuah kantung dari kain di sisi tubuh Samuel, matanya terarah pada kaki Samuel yang masih diperban. "Masih sakit? Kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Aku masih perlu tongkat. Tapi ... sudah lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sasha kehabisan akal untuk menunjukkan reaksi, dia lantas hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menunduk, "Maaf, ya."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Samuel tersenyum, menghibur Sasha adalah hal yang paling bisa ia lakukan. "Malah aku yang harus berterima kasih, kau sudah menolongku."

"Um ... yeah ..." Sasha kehabisan kata-kata. "Oh, ini kubawakan daging! Sebagai permintaan maafku dan untuk memenuhi janjiku waktu itu!"

"Janji apa?" Samuel ingin tertawa, Sasha benar-benar aneh kali ini

"Waktu itu kau ingin minta daging yang kubawa, 'kan? Tapi karena serangan _colossal titan_, kita batal membagi dagingnya, padahal kau ingin minta bagian dariku. Jadi, ini kubawakan untuk membayar yang waktu itu ..."

"Kau ini benar-benar polos dan lucu, Sasha," Samuel tertawa. Diacaknya rambut Sasha, walau hanya sebentar. "Terima kasih—dan tolong jangan pikirkan yang waktu itu lagi. Semua itu sudah berlalu. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mulai berjuang."

Sasha mengangguk lagi—namun kali ini sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tak ada kata yang terdengar dari keduanya, sampai akhirnya Samuel memulai kembali, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau masuk ke mana setelah ini? Kau urutan sembilan, bisa masuk Military Police dengan gampang kalau kau mau aman."

"Aku ... masih belum tahu," Sasha menaikkan bahu. "Andainya aku bisa ... aku mau menukar posisiku denganmu, Samuel ..."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Yaa ... supaya kau bisa masuk _Military Police _dan aman di dalam dinding Sina. Aku tidak mau melihat teman-temanku terluka di depanku lagi ... seperti kau di hari itu ..."

Sekali lagi, Samuel mengacaukan rambut Sasha sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengar itu, Sasha. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Sasha tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, matanya masih menyorotkan sinar rasa bersalah.

"Kalau mendengar pengakuanmu itu ... sepertinya kau cocok masuk _Scouting Legion_, Sasha. Kau rela berkorban untuk orang lain—aku suka itu."

Sasha tertawa masam. Entah dia harus senang, bangga, atau malah ketakutan? Entahlah, dia bahkan belum bisa menerjemahkan apa yang hatinya kehendaki sekarang ini.

"Jadilah _sayap_ yang melindungi seluruh umat manusia, termasuk aku, dan teman-temanmu yang lain."

Sebuah tarikan nafas yang panjang dilakukan Sasha. Terdengar berat, tapi kemudian menghasilkan senyum yang memancarkan lebih banyak kepuasan serta rasa lega.

"Um ... yeah. Terima kasih banyak, Samuel."

Setelahnya, Samuel benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa senyumnya terbentuk dengan sendirinya.

* * *

_(_**_j_**_ean/_**_s_**_asha: green cloak. canon; settings are based on episode 16)_

Disebabkan oleh suatu alasan, mereka harus tidur di dalam tempat yang lebih mirip gudang itu, dengan Eren sebagai pengecualian.

(Lelaki itu dalam pengawasan khusus Kopral Levi, _basement_ adalah kamar pribadinya sekarang.)

Katanya, kamar khusus yang baru dibangun untuk anggota Scouting Legion generasi mereka masih belum selesai dibereskan. Ada bagian-bagian yang harus diperbaiki dan itu diperhitungkan akan melampaui jangka tiga hari.

Dingin? Tidak juga, Obor yang banyak terdapat di sana menyulap ruangan menjadi lokasi yang nyaman untuk melelapkan diri.

Jadi, kedinginan bukanlah alasan bagi Sasha yang tidak bisa tidur.

Dia membolak-balikkan diri seperti orang gila, peti kayu besar yang menjadi alas tidurnya sesekali bergemeretak karena gerak tubuhnya yang terlalu sering. Ditambah lagi, kotak kayu itu sudah rapuh. Untungnya, hal itu tidak membangunkan yang lain. Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir dan Christa begitu lelap di sudut. Connie tidur dengan posisi tak wajar di dekat Armin dan Mikasa. Kemudian Jean—

—ah, dia tidak ada.

Sasha mengubah lagi posisinya menjadi telentang, menghasilkan efek bunyi yang cukup keras karena tadi dia berbalik dengan cara menghempaskan tubuhnya. Arah matanya melekat pada langit-langit yang telah usang dan memutih, salahkan sarang laba-laba yang mungkin telah membentuk perkampungan di atas sana.

"Kau berisik sekali."

Sasha melirik dengan takut-takut, tapi kemudian dia lega karena pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang dia kenal. "Aku ... aku tidak bisa tidur, Jean ..."

"Setidaknya jangan berisik."

Sasha menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian memutar tubuhnya lagi, memunggungi Jean.

Jean berdecak, "Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Alih-alih kalimat penjelas, yang terdengar hanyalah suara terisak. Hanya satu kali, tapi sudah cukup jadi bukti untuk Jean menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kau takut kenapa?" Jean mencondongkan diri ke depan, berusaha melihat wajah Sasha.

"Jangan lihat aku sekarang! Aku menyedihkan sekali! Aku konyol, aku lemah, jangan lihaaat!"

"Kau tambah bodoh kalau berteriak begitu. Katakan, kau kenapa?" kepedulian mengambil alih cara bicara Jean. Sejengkel apapun dia terhadap Sasha yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik di tengah malam, tetap saja dia tidak bisa berakting seperti tidak mau tahu.

"Aku ..." Sasha kembali telentang. "Apa keputusanku benar? Aku ... takut. Aku mau pulang saja ..."

"Keputusan apa?" namun, Jean cukup cerdas untuk membaca, "Kau menyesal masuk _Scouting Legion_?"

Bibir Sasha berubah menjadi lengkungan ke bawah, cemberut, namun lantas hilang mendadak. "Apa aku sanggup ... dengan beban tanggung jawab ini? Aku memegang amanat orang-orang di dunia untuk menang ... sedangkan aku ... begini ..."

"Kau merasa lemah?" Jean kemudian duduk di samping 'tempat tidur' Sasha, lelah juga lama-lama berdiri. "Aku juga lemah. Semua orang lemah. Tapi kita berusaha berubah. Lebih baik kita lemah tapi berguna untuk orang lain daripada kau kuat tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa santai di dalam dinding yang aman dan melayani orang-orang atas."

Sasha menggigit sudut bibirnya, lehernya perlahan memutar untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jean. Dia jadi bingung.

"Huaaa—"

"Bodoh," kutuk Jean, buru-buru dia menutup mulut Sasha dengan tangan kanannya ketika gadis itu berteriak lagi.

"Hmmff—" Sasha akan berontak, namun Jean segera melepaskan tangannya. "Aku ... terharu. Jean, terima kasih ..." bibirnya seperti bergetar, "Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku ... kau benar-benar baik, ternyata ..."

"Kau kira aku sejahat apa?" Jean seakan ingin marah. Untung saja dia ingat bahwa banyak orang yang tidur di sana.

"Kukira ..." Sasha menatap langit-langit lagi, "Kau cuek. Apalagi padaku. Ternyata ... kau punya hati yang benar-benar hangat. Terima kasih ..."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu berlebihan," Jean membuang muka. "Tidur sana."

"Hn~ baiklah ..." Sasha menjawab perlahan.

Jean mendelik. Jubah hijau milik Sasha telah digunakannya sebagai bantal, dapat dipastikan bahwa Sasha akan tidur tanpa perlindungan selain daripada seragamnya. Menyadarinya, Jean segera melepaskan jubahnya.

"Tidur. Sekarang," Jean menekankan, sambil melapisi tubuh Sasha dengan kain hijau dengan lambang sayap kebanggaan yang tercetak besar di atasnya.

"Eh—"

"Cepat tidur."

"Jean sendiri ..." Sasha mencengkeram ujung jubah Jean yang berada di atas badannya.

"Aku tetap hangat," Jean melipat tangannya di atas kotak kayu, tepat di samping tubuh Sasha, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. "Asalkan tidur di sini."

Sasha mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jean. Terima kasih ..."

Hembusan nafas Sasha—yang telah mulai mencoba untuk terlelap—terasa tepat mengenai Jean. Wajahnya menghadap lelaki itu, ternyata.

Jean membuka mata sesaat, yang dia dapati adalah Sasha dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang sudah membutakan gadis itu dari alam nyata, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Deru nafasnya halus, tandanya dia telah bisa menenangkan diri dengan baik.

Jean mungkin pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan sekarang ia mengerti bahwa rasa yang serupa telah jatuh untuk seorang gadis pada pandangan keseribu.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ini fic yang sudah lamaaa banget dibuat. sekitaran tahun lalu, tapi baru d-post sekarang karena satu dan lain hal coretkeasyikansamaficlaincoret. Sasha itu #1 fav chara aku di SnK jadi yeah—rasanya menyenangkan buat bikin cerita-cerita tentang dia dengan karakter lain, buat mengeksplorasi lebih dalam tentang karakter Sasha sendiri. she's just too lovely for me to resist herself / / / /

(judul dibuat seperti itu dengan tidak elitnya karena kehabisan ide, harap maklum)

thanks for reading! o/


End file.
